Bintari
by emirya sherman
Summary: Barangkali Eren rela mematahkan lengannya lagi, atau lengan yang lain agar bisa melihat iris itu. Sepasang iris biru yang telah menarik kewarasannya kembali dari alam baka./Medical!AU.


**Bintari**

 ** _ditulis oleh:_**

emir

 ** _Disklaimer:_**

Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi sedikit pun dari fanfiksi ini.

 ** _Peringatan:_**

Alternate universe.

 **…**

 ** _Selamat membaca :3_**

 **…..**

 **...*...*...**

 **…..**

Sebagaimana yang selalu pendeta Nick katakan, setiap perbuatan akan dapat ganjaran setimpal, entah itu di dunia atau setelahnya. Eren pernah mendengar khotbahnya, hanya sekali, dan memutuskan untuk tak pernah datang lagi. Ia biarkan omongan pendeta Nick masuk kuping kiri lalu keluar kuping kanan.

Di hari hujan pertengahan bulan Juli inilah ia akan segera menemukan kebenaran atas semua perkataan pendeta Nick, begitu harapnya. Barangkali sekarang ia sudah melewati mulut neraka, lalu menunggu giliran untuk segera dimasukkan ke dalam kuali berisi lava.

Maka Eren menyiapkan untaian kata untuk disalamkan kepada penjaga neraka. Seperti; _hai,_ atau, _senang bertemu dengan Anda_ , mungkin?

Namun, itu gila merangkap sembarangan dan cenderung kurang ajar.

Ia tidak memiliki ide bagaimana bisa ia berakhir di tempat seperti itu. Bukan, bukan soal rincian dosa yang Eren lakukan, ia tidak akan protes. Memang begitu adanya. Sungguhpun ia merasa penuh sadar, ia tidak dapat mengingat bagaimana proses matinya, itu yang dia maksud.

Matahari—atau apalah itu—berpijar mengerikan di atas kepalanya. Awalnya hanya ada satu lalu beranak pinak menjadi empat, membelah lagi menjadi delapan, dan berakhir menjadi ribuan. Mereka berkonspirasi untuk membutakan mata Eren. Biar saja para penjaga neraka bersorak padanya, biar saja agar Tuhan puas. Pendosa sepertinya tak patut diberi ampunan.

Pada dasarnya Eren percaya, nuraninya percaya pada Tuhan. Namun, ia tak merasa pantas meminta pengampunan, meskipun ia sebenarnya tak mau akhir destinasinya adalah neraka.

Eren menunggu, karena tak ada yang terjadi padanya—kecuali hujaman sinar menyilaukan itu, tentu saja. Sejujurnya, tidak ada niat seolah meminta agar dirinya segera dicincang lalu dilemparkan ke anjing neraka. Yang benar saja.

"Apa Anda ingat bagaimana bisa sampai seperti ini?"

Satu kalimat tanya menghampiri telinga Eren. Suaranya lembut, Eren ingin sekali bergantung kepada suara itu, sekalipun itu suara si penjaga neraka.

Pertama Eren mengerjap, masih tak menjawab. Kemudian, masih begitu sampai beberapa saat. Si penanya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Hanya terdengar suara besi yang diadu, gaduh sesaat.

"Tulang lengan atas dan tulang klavikula Anda patah, karena itulah Anda berada di sini."

Pernyataan itu tak cukup menjelaskan, dalam artian tidak cukup rasional.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa lenganku patah lalu aku dibuang ke neraka."

"Maaf?" Suara itu meminta konfirmasi.

"Neraka."

"Anda tidak bisa menyebut instalasi gawat darurat sebagai neraka. Meskipun kadang terlihat demikian."

"Maaf?" Eren ganti meminta konfirmasi.

"Ah, mungkin lebih cocok disebut neraka kecil."

Eren tak menyahut, membiarkan siapa pun itu berceloteh. Mana bisa memetaforakan penderitaan di neraka. _Nonsense!_

"Saya sedang menjahit luka Anda."

Eren masih tak mengerti, bisa saja ia dibodohi. Ia tak bisa melihat rupa si penjaga. Tidak dapat pula menebak apakah raut wajah orang ini menyembunyikan omong kosong atau tengah berakting tanpa cela. Pada intinya pun sama saja.

Orang itu tiba-tiba melemparkan pinset ke sembarang arah.

"Tidak, tidak. Tetaplah berbaring. Bisa saja ada cedera yang tidak kita ketahui, bukan?"

Eren dalam posisi terlentang, dan ia baru sadar. Perawakan orang yang berbincang dengannnya masih tidak jelas. Wajahnya tertutup masker, hanya sepasang iris biru cemerlang yang dapat ia temukan. Beberapa helai rambut jagung menyembul dari penutup kepalanya. Orang asing itu wanita, dan mungkin tidak lebih tua dari Eren.

"Jadi, di mana aku berada sekarang?"

Wanita itu mengambil pinset steril baru. "Rumah sakit. Anda mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah."

"Benarkah?"

Eren masih tak percaya. Jangan sembarang percaya pada perkataan sembarang orang apalagi yang tak dikenal, mereka bukan Tuhan yang patut untuk dipercaya. Begitu sadurnya asal dari pendeta Nick.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan suara _beep_ monitor yang seirama dengan denyut jantungnya. Ia mengabaikan selang yang menambah pasokan oksigen di hidungnya. Ia mengabaikan punggung tangan kirinya yang terpasang infus yang bersumber pada flabot berisi 500 cc cairan.

"Tentu saja benar, luka ini buktinya. Kami tadi sudah memberikan tranfusi darah karena Anda mengalami perdarahan yang cukup masif."

Orang itu mengambil benang baru, dijepit dengan pinset yang dipegang tangan kanannya. Lampu tambahan ia arahkan tepat di atas luka pada lengan Eren.

Leher Eren menengok ke arah kanan, rasa nyeri mendera bahunya. Terlihat daging yang menganga lebar, merah dan berdarah-darah. Terlihat dari gumpalan basah kasa persegi empat yang menutupinya.

"Kita tidak bisa menyebut ini kecelakaan, tapi tabrakan."

Tanpa Eren ketahui, wanita itu mengernyit mendengar racauannya.

"Jika ini kecelakaan artinya tidak ada penyebabnya. Jadi, kesimpulannya ini tabrakan."

"Lalu, apakah Anda ingat kejadiannya?"

"Tidak."

Jarum setengah lingkaran menelisik di setiap lapisan dermis. Sesekali kasa putih membersihkan likuid merah yang mengalir. Jarum itu menembus sobekan sisi kanan melewati celah luka lalu menembus sisi kiri. Ujung tajam jarum muncul di permukaan, orang itu menariknya dengan pinset di tangan kiri, sedikit benang disisakan di ujung kanan. Pinset di tangan kanannya menggulung benang yang lebih panjang. Masih menggenggam pinset dengan gulatan benang, orang itu meraih ujung benang di sisi kanan, lalu ditarik melewati gulatan benang. Ikatan diulang dua sampai tiga kali.

Satu jahitan mengurangi penampakan luka yang mengangga.

Orang itu bekerja sendiri, maka dialah yang membersihkan dan menjahit luka.

"Lalu kau siapa? Bukan petugas neraka?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Mana ada petugas neraka yang menjahit luka."

"Mungkin saja tugas kalian memang seperti demikian. Luka yang menganga disatukan, lalu dicincang kembali."

Wanita itu tersenyum sinis di balik maskernya. "Saya hanya bisa menjahit luka."

"Tidak ada jaminan untuk itu."

"Setidaknya saya masih punya nurani. Kewarasan membawa saya untuk terhindar dari perilaku seperti yang Anda tuduhkan. Saya hanya manusia biasa, tidak lebih."

Eren memejamkan matanya, jadi seperti ini neraka skala kecil?

"Aku tidak merasakan apa pun, aku kira sudah mati. Bahkan berpikir kalau sedang menunggu siksaan. Maaf sudah menuduhmu sebagai algojo, Nona."

"Tak masalah, Tuan. Lagi pula Anda hilang kesadaran setelah kejadian."

"Tapi, aku tidak begitu merasa sakit."

"Tentu saja, kami memberi obat pengurang rasa sakit."

"Aku pikir duniaku berakhir. Aku melihat neraka tepat di ujung hidungku. Tahukah kau, Nona? itu mengerikan."

Oh, bagus.

Eren mulai ingat. Ingat tentang suara raungan sirine mobil polisi yang mengejarnya sebagai permulaan.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Eren terdiam. Wanita itu membiarkan cerita Eren tak berlanjut. Mungkin merasa tak perlu memberondong pikiran orang yang mengalami syok dengan pertanyaan remeh.

Namun, kadang bercerita bisa mengurangi beban, 'kan?

"Jadi seperti apa neraka itu? Anda bisa bercerita, kalau perlu. "

"Aku tidak mau mengingatnya saat ini. Maaf."

"Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Bukan padamu, tapi pada Tuhan."

"Oh."

Konsentrasi orang itu buyar, benang yang dia tarik terlalu panjang sehingga tidak ada sisa di sisi satunya.

Pembicaraan itu berhenti sesaat. Saking sunyinya, sampai suara benang yang dipotong terdengar seolah digunting di ujung telinga.

"Nona, bisakah kau membuatkan surat kematian untukku? Atas nama Eren Jaeger, tolong."

"Hei hei, Anda masih hidup, Tuan."

Setiap benang dan jarum setengah lingkaran yang menari di setiap inci lapisan kulit tak cukup untuk membawa Eren pada kenyataan. Ia tak mau percaya, lagi pula ia tak merasakan apa pun saat ini. Mencari kebenaran tak masuk dalam pilihan. Eren enggan hidup.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Eren, dan aku bukan pria paruh baya."

"Kami tahu, kami melihat kartu tanda penduduk Anda."

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Mana mungkin aku memanggilmu _si penjaga neraka,_ 'kan?"

"Annie."

"Hanya Annie?"

"Hanya Annie."

Annie membuka bungkusan kasa steril. Diambilnya sebuah kasa, lalu ditekannya pada daerah yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Sekian tahun wanita itu mengabdikan diri, baru kali ini menemui orang yang begitu bebal ingin mati. Melalui iris _emerald_ pria ini, Annie menemukan paradoks. Hatinya ngilu.

"Apa kau melihat hal seperti ini setiap hari?"

"Tidak juga. Kadang hanya satu atau dua, kadang seperti hari ini, korban lakalantas datang seperti transmigrasi bedol desa. Hal-hal seperti ini hampir membuatku mati kebosanan. Percayalah."

Gara-gara hujan di siang bolong, Eren memacu motornya hendak melewati truk pengangkut batu bara dari arah kiri. Di depannya ada mobil yang memenuhi jalan dengan memakai lajur kiri karena hendak menyalip kendaraan lain di depannya. Pengemudi truk pengangkut batu bara tak tahu ada pengendara roda dua di sebelah kiri truknya. Eren kehabisan jalan dan tak mampu menghindar.

Dunianya hampir kiamat, tepat di ujung hidungnya.

Alam baka seolah melambai-lambai.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Jadi, gajimu banyak hari ini?"

"Orang sakit yang datang tidak serta-merta berpengaruh pada gaji kami."

"Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar perawatan rumah sakit."

"Setiap warga negara punya polis asuransi."

"Aku tidak punya."

"Anda bisa mengurusnya."

"KTP-ku habis masa berlakunya."

"Ah, iya iya. Kami sudah lihat tadi. Kenapa tidak diperpanjang? Itu sudah lewat 4 tahun."

"Saat aku ingat, tenyata sudah terlambat satu tahun. Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar denda."

"Tidak adakah yang mengingatkanmu, keluargamu mungkin?"

"Aku hanya tinggal dengan saudariku."

"Setidaknya dia harus memaksamu mengurus kartu kependudukan."

Annie hendak menambahkan; _pastikan saudarimu memeriksa apakah ada otak di balik tempurung kepalamu._

"Mikasa yang menyuruhku untuk tak perlu mengurus KTP."

"Siapa?"

"Saudariku."

Mereka berdua sama bodohnya. Annie memutar bola mata, kemudian menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan lengan kanan seragam biru langitnya.

"Kalian contoh nyata warga negara yang buruk. Saya bahkan sampai tidak tahu harus berempati atau tidak. Tingkah kalian begitu konyol."

"Ya. Sangat konyol." Eren tersenyum kecut.

"Sudahlah. Anda bisa mengurusnya nanti. Karena itukah Anda meminta surat kematian?"

Eren bergeming. Barangkali itu kalimat canda berbalut sarkasme.

"Ah, mungkin aku bisa mematahkan tangan kiriku, atau kedua tungkaiku?"

Tangan kiri Annie yang memegang pinset berhenti menarik jarum setengah lingkaran. Benangnya menggantung di udara.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membayar utangku."

"Anda tidak bisa memberikan potongan tangan dan kaki pada rumah sakit begitu saja."

"Setidaknya kau yang akan menjahitnya."

Dahi Annie berkerut, "Lantas, kenapa kalau saya yang menjahitnya?"

"Sebelum mengunjungi neraka. Aku bisa berterima kasih kepadamu."

Annie melanjutkan pekerjaannya, jahitannya berada dalam setiap lapisan kulit. Jejak iodin bercampur darah mewarnai sarung tangan lateksnya.

"Saya tidak patut disanjung begitu. Anda harusnya bersyukur masih bisa selamat." Sorot mata Annie melembut. Namun, cukup dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

"Kau sudah melakukan kebaikan."

Annie melihat ke mata Eren yang terpejam, "Contohnya?"

"Menolong nyawa seorang pendosa."

"Itu tugas kami. Sekalipun dia pendosa atau bukan. Tolonglah, Anda jangan menghakimi diri sendiri."

Semua sungguh jelas. Setiap memori menghantam kepala Eren bertubi-tubi. Hujan di pertengahan bulan Juli. Kejaran mobil polisi dengan sirine yang meraung-raung. Serbuk putih dalam kemasan plastik kecil yang harus dia antar ke—

Celaka! Bosnya pasti akan membantainya.

Tangan kiri Eren meraba saku kiri celana jinnya. Bungkusan berisi serbuk putih itu masih di sana. Mata Eren melotot, seolah hendak melompat keluar dari rongganya.

"Maaf, tapi siapa yang mengantarku ke sini?"

Annie melirik Eren sesaat ketika sedang melubangi flabot NaCl. "Seorang petani semangka yang kebetulan melewati tempat kejadian."

"Polisi?"

"Hm ... saya kira tidak ada. Petani itu membawa dua korban selain Anda, tapi luka mereka tidak begitu parah."

Eren tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak. Pun tidak mengerti apakah dia akan masuk neraka yang lain. Matahari yang berpijar terang di atasnya itu hanyalah lampu. Eren hampir tertipu. Bodoh sekali.

Entah Tuhan sayang padanya atau neraka terlalu bagus untuknya sehingga ia ditolak masuk. Padahal secara tidak langsung, Eren telah menyeret orang lain masuk neraka. Ia masih bernapas, dan itulah faktanya. Sesekali ia harus mengunjungi pendeta Nick untuk mendengar khotbah lain, walau masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan.

Annie menyelesaikan jahitannya, membersihkannya dengan larutan NaCl kemudian melapisi dengan _sofratulle_ (1) sebelum dibalut kasa. Eren ingat, wanita ini pernah bilang mati kebosanan melihat hal seperti itu setiap hari. Namun, sepasang iris biru terang itu tidak berkata demikian. Eren tahu, tanpa harus menerka bagaimana raut wajah wanita itu.

Barangkali Eren rela mematahkan lengannya lagi, atau lengan yang lain agar bisa melihat iris itu. Sepasang iris biru yang telah menarik kewarasannya kembali dari alam baka.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **Bintari : Selesai**

 **…..**

 **...*...*...**

 **…..**

' ** _Emir is typing' corner :_**

Bintari : nama perempuan (Jawa), bintang bersinar.

(1) _Sofratulle_ : semacam kasa balutan khusus luka yang mengandung antibiotik. _C_ _miiw._

Satu kata untuk fanfiksi ini, ngaco. Ngaco gila. Rasanya sampai mau nangis gegara gak tahu mau nulis apa :'

Silakan jika pembaca ingin memberi masukan atau sekadar ingin menyapa saya *siapa juga?*

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Bye bye :D

Wkwkwkwk-land, 7 Juli 2017

 **...***...**

 **...***...  
**


End file.
